


Hoping For The Future

by bullshit_butler



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Its sad my dudes, Post-Apotheosis, idk how to tag, just read it, like implied paulkins ig, no beta we die like men, saddddddddd, this is post apotheosis and Emma’s the only one left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_butler/pseuds/bullshit_butler
Summary: Still, even when she would spend all day thinking about the way he was painfully forced into his own hell, she would fall asleep, curled into a small ball, thinking, hoping for the future they might have in some alternate universe.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins(implied)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Hoping For The Future

**Author's Note:**

> IM STILL ON MY HUGE ASS PAULKINS KICK SO HAVE THIS SAD ASS FIC IM REALLY SORRY YALL

Emma turned the key, unlocking the front door of her apartment. An apartment that didn’t actually look like someone lived there. There were no clothes strewn about. No markings on the hardwood floor where someone would’ve bumped into a table or a chair and accidentally scratched the delicate wood. No books or magazines in haphazard piles. It was almost like a ghost passed through there, leaving its phantom marking on the place, and leaving right after. However, there was someone there.

Emma Perkins. 

She showed up mysteriously one afternoon, not making much noise in the process. She just started living there. She went from one shitty coffee shop job to the next. One cheap ass apartment to another. Still, she was the same and all the more different all at once. She was the same loner. She same crabby barista. The same community college student just trying to make ends meet. 

But she was different in more ways than one could count. She looked over her shoulder more, afraid someone would pounce on her, ripping her from her uncomfortable life. She flinched and jumped at every little noise. She couldn’t listen to music for too long anymore or drink too much coffee. 

She just existed now. Sure, she had a name and a face, but she didn’t really exist. Emma Perkins wasn't around anymore. The girl that remained was a shell of what was once known. Now she was girl that that clung to her pillow every night in hopes of making the nightmares disappear.

Sometimes she couldn’t cry for weeks. Months maybe. Other times, all she could do was cry and cry and cry, letting woe and sorrow and grief overcome her. Grief for the family she never had. Grief for the family she might’ve been able to have if she tried. Grief for her old life. Grief for herself. And grief for him. 

God, it hurt to think of him. His inquisitive blue eyes. The way he went about life like a newly born doe. His soft brown hair, combed to one side. His personality that you could everything and nothing from. Yeah, he looked kind of like the business man emoji come to life and when you first met him you would think he was about as interesting as a piece of untoasted white bread. Yet Emma found herself drawn to him. She didn’t know why or how, but she was. And she wasn’t even mad about it. She let it happen. 

She let it happen until he was torn from her, ripped from her heart by unknown forces. She had only started to know him when he was turned into the evil double. 

Still, even when she would spend all day thinking about the way he was painfully forced into his own hell, she would fall asleep, curled into a small ball, thinking, hoping for the future they might have in some alternate universe.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY LOL
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated:DD


End file.
